<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the Troubadour by SleepingReader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238820">You're the Troubadour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader'>SleepingReader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier meets the Witchers for the first time around a campfire and is asked to sing a song. This is what he sings.</p><p>To the tune of 'piano man', feel free to sing along!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're the Troubadour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's nine o clock at our camping site<br/>
The witchers are all striding in<br/>
There's an old one, sitting next to me<br/>
And with him, my song will begin </p><p>He says, bard can you play me a memory<br/>
For its been such a long time ago<br/>
It's raunchy and sweet and it worked like a treat<br/>
For entertaining those young ones below </p><p>Strum your lute for us, sing! You're the troubadour<br/>
Make us feel less alone<br/>
Because you are what we've been waiting for<br/>
And we are a long way from home</p><p>Now Coën near the fire is a friend of mine<br/>
He got me these strings for free<br/>
And he's quick with a knife, to save your whole life<br/>
When you're attacked by a striga or three<br/>
He says 'bard, I believe this is killing me!'<br/>
A smile on the face of my friend<br/>
Well I'm sure that I could be the richest man<br/>
But Lambert is cheating at Gwent </p><p> </p><p>Strum your lute for us, sing! You're the troubadour<br/>
Make us feel less alone<br/>
Because you are what we've been waiting for<br/>
And we are a long way from home</p><p>Now Eskel's the handsomest witcher<br/>
Got his scars from his child of surprise<br/>
And he's distracting lambert, who's making an effort<br/>
Cause Coën's watching his cards with close eyes </p><p>And our princess she goes through her sword forms<br/>
As Geralt slightly settles in<br/>
With friends on the path, there's no loneliness<br/>
And winter is about to begin </p><p>Strum your lute for us, sing! You're the troubadour<br/>
Make us feel less alone<br/>
Because you are what we've been waiting for<br/>
And we are a long way from home</p><p>It's a pretty good crowd for a campfire song<br/>
And my white wolf, he gives me a smile<br/>
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see<br/>
To forget about life for a while<br/>
And the lute strings, they sing like a metaphor<br/>
And the forest, it smells like a fen<br/>
And they sit round the fire, all these Witchers for hire<br/>
And say, 'bard, join us at kaer Morhen'</p><p>Strum your lute for us, sing! You're the troubadour<br/>
Make us feel less alone<br/>
Because you are what we've been waiting for<br/>
And we are a long way from home</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>